The Secrets Of The Confused Witch
by xxxDarkRubyzxxx
Summary: Ai'eesha Collins, a student of Perenelle Flamel, receives an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. And now that she has befriended The-Boy-Who-Lived, she doesn't know what's coming for her. What's more dangerous? Being friends with Harry Potter? Or being connected to the creator of the Philosopher's stone? Oh! Dear Merlin, have mercy upon her.
1. Chapter 1

**A warning to all those who decided to read this story: I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF THE THINGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY IS WRONG. I MERELY WATCHED THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES AND SEARCHED INFORMATION IN THE HARRY POTTER WIKI (also Pottermore.)**

 **I only made this story out of pure boredom and curiosity. I wanted to see if I could do good in making a Harry Potter story and so far... *winces* not so good. To those who were wondering, I decided to add some flare from _'The Secrets Of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel'_ series written by Michael Scott thankfully, I had read the series but not all of them actually- I only read _'The Alchemyst'_ , _'The Sorceress'_ and _'The Necromancer'_ (heck I barely finished The Necromancer since I got too lazy.)**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _HARRY POTTER_ AND _THE SECRETS OF THE IMMORTAL NICHOLAS FLAMEL_**

* * *

August 3, 1988

"Ai'eesha!"

Upon hearing her name, a girl immediately jumped away from her creaking bed. She dropped the paper she was holding before dashing towards the living room. The girl hopped off from the last step of the stairs and entered the brightly-lit room after taking a deep breath.

Her parents always loved decorating the house with lights, proclaiming that whatever the light touches were theirs. Although, they never really bothered to decorate _her_ room since her room was only lit by a thin candle on her bedside.

"Yes mother?" Ai'eesha asked, straightening her back to look more poised.

Mrs. Collins, a very thin lady with a superiority complex, hushed the girl immediately and shot a smile at the man sitting right next to her. Ai'eesha couldn't help but to giggle quietly when she noticed that the stranger was trying his best to stay away from her mother, as seen from his actions.

But wait—where's her dad?

"Honey, what are you doing?" Mr. Collins emerged from the kitchen with a steaming mug in his hand, his eyebrows raised at his wife's flirtatious look at their guest. He passed his hot drink to Ai'eesha, who yelped silently when the mug burned her hands but kept it into her grasp, nonetheless. Noticing Ai'eesha's discomfort, Mr. Collins smirked before snatching his drink back after a moment.

Mrs. Collins rolled her dull brown eyes at her husband and scowled deeply. "Well, _dear_ , I was introducing our lovely guest to our wonderful daughter here."

' _But she just waved me off awhile ago.'_ Ai'eesha thought sully before composing herself again. "It's nice to meet you, sir…?"

"Sir Fleming. Nicholas Fleming." The man smiled. "It's an honor to meet you, Ai'eesha."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

July 15, 1991

"Ai'eesha…. Ai'eesha… Come on, wake up!"

"…ef dun wake…."

"Speak English, you moron."

SMACK

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

Rubbing her eyes, Ai'eesha shot a glare at the frowning boy beside her who suddenly stopped complaining and started laughing at her. She scrunched her nose in confusion as she watched the boy struggle to form words.

"Y-You look terrible!"

SMACK

"Get out!" The fuming brunette shrieked and threw the pillow she used to hit the boy with. With a loud yelp, the boy scrambled to leave her room. "Good-for-nothing brat!" Ai'eesha huffed in annoyance before standing up to pick up her precious pillow.

She was about to return to bed and go to sleep once again but found it difficult to since she was already awake. Her eyes wandered around her room before stopping when it landed on her mirror. Ai'eesha placed herself in front of it and groaned once she saw her reflection.

Gerard was right! She did look terrible! Her curly hair was standing all over the place, her eyes looked like it was swelling (probably from her constant rubbing) and was that dry drool on her chin?

"Might as well take a bath." Ai'eesha muttered before dragging her feet towards the bathroom, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

"Good morning!" A beautiful young-looking woman greeted her as soon as Ai'eesha took a step inside the small kitchen. The brunette greeted back respectfully and proceeded to sit on a chair. "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful." Ai'eesha answered softly before frowning when she remembered her wake-up call. "Until Gerry ruined it."

Speaking of the devil, the blond-haired boy entered the kitchen with a smug smile once he heard the girl's answer. He stuck his tongue out at Ai'eesha, who playfully rolled her eyes. Gerard grinned at her widely before taking the sit across her.

"Good morning to you too, Gerard." The woman said as she set down their breakfast on the table. The said boy shouted an apology before greeting her back with a sheepish smile. Gerard immediately started eating his food, humming in enjoyment at the delicious cooking.

"Miss Flamel?"

"Oh, dear, how many times have I told you? Call me Perenelle."

Perenelle Flamel, a stunning woman with an air of authority around her, smiled kindly at her as she sat beside Gerard who was chugging down a glass of orange juice. Ai'eesha returned the smile with one of her own and started to eat.

In the back of her mind, Ai'eesha knew that Perenelle was a person to be feared with, which is why she always hesitated to call her by her name. She knew how powerful the woman across her was, Ai'eesha knew that her youthful appearance was not to be tricked with. After all, Perenelle's husband, himself, said that his wife was no ordinary 'woman' and was way _more_ powerful than him.

And that husband of her? Well, it was no other than—

"Ah! Nicholas! How nice of you to join us!"

Perenelle stood up from her sit to greet her husband with a warm hug as Gerard and Ai'eesha also stood up to bow in front of him.

Nicholas Flamel, a man with the title as _THE_ Alchemyst, hugged his wife back before taking the sit next to Ai'eesha.

Finally, all of them were complete in the table. Ai'eesha chewed on her bacon as she can't help but to remember the time when she first met Nicholas and how he had saved her from her horrible parents.

* * *

" _Sir Fleming. Nicholas Fleming." The man smiled. "It's an honor to meet you, Ai'eesha."_

 _And at that moment, Ai'eesha was swept over by the strong smell of mint, her eyes widening when a tint of green smoke surrounded the man's body. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating and lo behold, nothing changed._

" _W-Who are you, really?" The 8-years old girl stuttered as she took a step back from the stranger._

 _Mrs. Collins, who seemed oblivious with the girl's nervousness, clicked her tongue in disgust at her daughter's rude question."Ai'eesha! How_ _ **dare**_ _you speak to our guest like that! Apologize immediately!"_

 _Ai'eesha's shoulders turned rigid. "P-Please forgive me." She muttered._

 _Nicholas seemed miffed by the woman's actions towards her daughter and immediately shook his head at Ai'eesha's apology. "No need to say sorry, little one. How about I explain to you why I'm here?" He asked._

 _The little girl had no choice but to nod._

" _Very well, your mother and your father had told me that there have been accidents around you." Nicholas started slowly, watching Ai'eesha's reaction at the word 'accidents'. "Is there something that you wish to tell us?"_

" _No sir. Nothng."_

 _With a squint of an eye, Nicholas nodded and turned to her parents who paid no attention to their daughter's fidgeting. "She seems to be a troubled child. Ai'eesha is perfect for our program to help mentally-deficient children."_

 _Ai'eesha's jaw dropped at the words that left the man's lips, and here she was starting to think that he was a decent person. "What? M-Mentally-deficient!?"_

 _Mr. Collins stood up abruptly and seemed aghast by his daughter's outburst. "SILENCE!" He yelled before turning to shake his head in apology to Nicholas. "See what we were talking about? So about that program, where should we sign?"_

* * *

Oh how much she wanted to strangle both her parents for throwing her away to a man they barely knew but then again without her parents' stupidity, she wouldn't be here enjoying a wonderful breakfast with her new family.

"Reliving some memories, Ai?" Nicholas chuckled as he grabbed a napkin to wipe some food off his mouth. He noticed the dazed look on Ai'eesha's face and already knew that she was once again away with her thoughts. The girl had the tendency to doze off in random times.

Ai'eesha snapped out from her trance and blushed furiously. "Sorry, sir Nicholas."

"Oh! Ai'eesha dear!" Perenelle smiled from her spot as she gracefully left the kitchen and returned with a neatly-wrapped box. Her emerald green eyes wrinkled in amusement as Ai'eesha's honey brown eyes brightened at the sight of it.

"I-Is that?"

"Happy Birthday, love/Happy birthday, kiddo!/Happy birthday!" Perenelle, Nicholas and Gerard greeted her in unison as Ai'eesha tried her best not to tear up at their kind actions.

"Thank you…"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was my birthday! Perenelle gave me a new book to read, Gerard baked a jar of cookies for me although he admitted that he had to ask for help from Miss Perenelle and finally, Nicholas finally decided to convince Perenelle to teach me!_

 _Like I mentioned before, Gerard was to be mentored by Nicholas to become an alchemist like him while I am to be taught by Perenelle._

 _Am I really fitted to be a sorceress like Perenelle? Can't wait for tomorrow!_

 _Love,_

 _Ai'eesha._

* * *

 **Well, how was it? Terrible, I know but it couldn't be THAT bad right? Anyway, I apologize for my grammar and- well I apologize for everything!**

 **It'll be nice if I got some feedbacks from you guys since it'll be nice to know if I should continue this or not.**

 **You're probably wondering when will the Harry Potter-ness will come... am I right? Hush hush young one... it will come- IF you guys want another chapter. Ugh I'm so terrible!**

 **Miss Dark out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOOK TOM RIDDLE JUST SMILED!**

 **Good! Now since I have your attention now. I just want to apologize for the grammar mistakes in this story, it's pretty cringe-worthy. (winces)**

 **ANYWAY! Once again to those who are wondering why Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel are mentioned here, it's because I thought it'll be a pretty cool idea if I slightly add a flare from the series _'The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel'_ that practically explains why I chose the title for this story.**

 **WARNING: I did not read the Harry Potter series and I merely watched the movies and took some facts from the Harry Potter wiki (also Pottermore). Also, if you're familiar with _'The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel'_** **if you continue to read this story, you'll notice that I may have some alter facts to fit the Harry Potter world. Hey! It's my story so I can do whatever I want.**

 **Everything's probably randomized and doesn't make sense AT ALL. But if it did manage to make some sense then I deserve an award lol.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HARRY POTTER and The Secrets Of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel.**

* * *

 **August 24, 1991**

"He's looking for _what_?!"

Eyes darting side to side, a thin and lanky man paced around the room worriedly as the wooden floor creaked noisily with each heavy step he made. The man wasn't alone since a stunning ( _and glowing?_ ) lady stood in front of him, a crystal ball placed on her trembling hands.

"I am afraid that _**he**_ is looking for the stone." The woman spoke, her voice smooth and velvety.

The man scowled deeply and ceased his pacing but that did not stop him from tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. "I heard you in the first time, _Cassandra_." The man sighed as he rubbed his head in frustration.

Cassandra 'The Seer' narrowed her azure-colored eyes at the tall man before sneering. "You should be thankful that I had chosen to tell you about this, _alchemyst_." She spat at the word 'alchemyst' as her beautiful features suddenly conformed into something hideous for a second.

Unfazed, Nicholas stared at the fuming lady. "And **you** should be thankful that I have not chosen to kill you, Alexandra." He said calmly as if he wasn't threatening the powerful being sneering at him.

With a loud snake-like hiss, Cassandra reeled back from Nicholas like she was burned when the name 'Alexandra' rolled off Nicholas' tongue.

"Now tell me, why is _**you-know-who**_ looking for the stone?" Nicholas asked. If Cassandra was really saying the truth then her dear Perenelle's life will be in danger, he remembered clearly about asking his wife to hide the stone inside her room and protect it with numerous wards. His wife was a powerful sorceress but Nicholas feared that _**he**_ was stronger.

Everyone has their weaknesses.

Cassandra's eyes fluttered close as she hugged the crystal ball closer to her chest. Taking a sharp breathe, the Greek legend sighed.

" _ **Voldemort fears death the most and I am afraid that he wishes to be…. Immortal."**_

Nicholas tightly clenched his fists, his knuckles turning into a deadly shade of white.

"I must talk to an old friend of mine…"

* * *

 **August 25, 1991**

"I think it's the best for us to take a break, Ai'eesha." Perenelle Flamel commented as she poured some warm tea for the both of them. The woman took her seat on the chair and gingerly sipped on her drink.

Ai'eesha, however, continued to bury her nose on the book she was reading for the past few days. It was a thick book titled 'The Color Around Our Body' written by William Shakespeare, a good friend of Perenelle and her beloved husband, Nicholas.

"Okay sure… just let me finish this last chapter!" The girl muttered, her lips formed into a small pout. As much as Ai'eesha enjoyed reading the book, there was still one thing she couldn't get a hold of. Shakespeare had mentioned multiple times about _'an aura having its own scent'_. Ai'eesha was suddenly reminded of Nicholas' green aura and how she was swept over the smell of mint when she first met him.

But when Perenelle had first revealed her aura to Ai'eesha, there was no particular smell that caught her attention. Strange.

"Miss Flam—I mean Perenelle?" Ai'eesha winced at her obvious slip-up but continued on when she saw Perenelle's encouraging smile.

"Yes, darling?"

"Shakespeare mentioned here that auras have their own scent—how come you don't have one?"

Perenelle raised an eyebrow when the brunette leaned in eagerly to hear her answer. Perhaps introducing that book to Ai'eesha was not a wise decision.

Lips pursed together in anticipation, Ai'eesha tried her best not to lean any further since she did not want her tea to spill over the kitchen table, it'll be embarrassing if that happened.

"It's because—"

' _Ah screw it!'_ Ai'eesha leaned closer by an inch, her eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"—I chose not to."

 **CRASH**

Perenelle watched with mirth as Ai'eesha fell over her chair at the woman's vague answer. Shaking her head, a laugh left Perenelle's pink lips as she stood up to help Ai'eesha to her feet. The 11-years old girl pouted in annoyance before brushing the dirt off her pants.

"Are you alright?" Perenelle asked, lifting Ai'eesha's arm to check for any scrapes.

Ai'eesha nodded her head sullenly and grabbed the book from the table, stumbling slightly when she forgot how heavy it was.

"Were you seri-?"

"-SQUAWK!"

Perenelle blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" She looked down at the girl in confusion.

Ai'eesha felt her eyebrow twitched in irritation when she was interrupted rather rudely. She frowned a little and stomped towards the kitchen window. "Why is there an owl here?" Ai'eesha murmured, her eyes widening a fraction when she saw 2 letters on its beak.

"Let me see that." Perenelle suddenly appeared on her side as she tugged the letters from the owl, opening it immediately.

Ai'eesha watched the owl spread its wing before flying away, not even waiting for a second to see their reaction at the letters. _'What a weird owl'_ She thought silently before reminding herself that the woman beside her was practically over 200 yrs. Old and yet looks like a 20 years old woman so judging an owl as weird didn't do any justice to the weirdness she had witnessed before.

The 11-years old girl was so busy with her thoughts; she had failed to notice the ashen look on Perenelle's face when she was done reading the second letter.

"Miss Perenelle?" Ai'eesha tilted her head to the side.

"Ai'eesha, go get your coat." Perenelle hurriedly ordered, her hands shaking as she placed the letter back to the kitchen's counter top.

"W-Why?" Ai'eesha took a step back, slightly scared at the sudden firmness in the woman's voice.

Perenelle took a deep breath and rolled back her shoulders to ease her tense muscles.

"We're going to Diagon Alley."

* * *

 _My beloved Perenelle,_

 _Please accept my apologies if I have failed to return home yesterday but it seems that Cassandra The Seer had discovered something horrifying._

 _Voldemort is looking for the Philosopher's Stone and is planning to use it for his evil desires. I decided that it was wise in my part to secure the stone to Gringott's. But, I am still afraid that it is still dangerous for it to be there even if Gringott's is one of the most 'safest' places in the Wizarding World._

 _I am with Albus right now as I write this letter. We're still talking about this serious matter and I just wanted to inform you about the danger of me staying at home. I wish that things are going well with our little Ai'eesha and her lessons._

 _Shakespeare had contacted me a few days ago about Gerry's improvement in alchemy and I've never been so proud with that boy._

 _There is also one thing I want to say and please don't kill me for this._

 _I also decided to admit Ai'eesha to Hogwarts, considering the fact that she is in the right age to enter the school. Darling, I know it's dangerous for her to be there but this is the best we can do; I'd rather to see her stay in Hogwarts than stay with us._ _ **Voldemort**_ _is looking for the stone and I am confident that he will order his followers to track us and attack us, I do not want Ai'eesha to be there when this happens._

 _Gerard is safe with William and I know you don't trust him yet but William is our safest bet for Gerard._

 _In the second letter, you'll see Ai'eesha's Hogwart's acceptance letter._

 _Please be safe. I love you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nicholas Flamel._

* * *

 **Dun dun DUUUUNNN!**

 **Yes yes I know that the reply should be sent on July 31 BUT! Nicholas just recently admitted Ai'eesha's form to Dumbledore so that is why the Acceptance Letter was late. But knowing Nicholas, he probably told Dumbledore already that he did not need to wait for a reply from Perenelle since he already managed to convince her.**

 **I told you this story will make no sense at all... but anyway, I hope you liked it!**

 **Feel free to leave a review or anything! Flames will be merely extinguished with a simple Aguamenti spell. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait- I'm getting lazier and lazier by the day especially when I couldn't find an idea on how to sneak Ai'eesha in the life of Harry Potter! But anyway, here's Chapter 3 of 'The Secrets Of The Confused Witch' and yes I know I changed the title because I thought that witch sounds much better than girl.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE SECRETS OF THE IMMORTAL NICHOLAS FLAMEL!**

 _Slanted italics like these (I honestly forgot what they are called.) are for thoughts or flashbacks._

* * *

 ** _On the last chapter:_**

 _"Miss Perenelle?" Ai'eesha tilted her head to the side._

 _"Ai'eesha, go get your coat." Perenelle hurriedly ordered, her hands shaking as she placed the letter back to the kitchen's counter top._

 _"W-Why?" Ai'eesha took a step back, slightly scared at the sudden firmness in the woman's voice._

 _Perenelle took a deep breath and composed herself._

 _"We're going to Diagon Alley."_

* * *

 ** _Continuation:_**

"Holy chocolates… T-This is Diagon Alley?"

Eyes big as saucers, the 11-year old girl's jaw dropped as a flying miniature pumpkin almost knocked her to the ground but thankfully, Perenelle was there to catch her with a tight yet gentle grip. Ai'eesha blinked furiously at the weirdly-clothed people that passed by and continued to gape at her surroundings.

Just a few minutes ago, Ai'eesha refused to believe that there was a place called 'Diagon Alley' in London but now she just couldn't—just wow. Words cannot describe the shock and excitement that was seeping off Ai'eesha's small body because never in her life did she think that she would actually witness magic with her very eyes.

Sure Perenelle had shown her some pretty cool things with auras and stuff but this—this takes the cake! **(A/N: If you're wondering how they got to Diagon Alley, they used Floo powder.)**

"Wait till you see Hogwarts, love." Perenelle perked up from her side, tugging Ai'eesha towards a small shop that was filled with robes and cloaks. "Why don't you check the aisles and see if you like something? I'll go buy you your uniform."

Ai'eesha's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Uniform? Why would I need a uniform?"

"You weren't listening to me earlier, didn't you?" Perenelle sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose gingerly. "I'll explain to you later. Now go! Shoo!"

With a shrug, Ai'eesha did what she was told and started to check the aisles with a hop in her steps. She wasn't exactly fond of cloaks and robes since it falls into the category of clothes and Nicholas taught Ai'eesha not to spend too much money with those kinds of things although Perenelle highly disagrees and wishes to teach Ai'eesha on how to dress 'properly'.

But in the end, the girl followed her husband's orders and not hers.

"Ai'eesha!"

Snapping out of her trance, the brunette squeaked when she saw Perenelle waiting outside. "Sorry, ma'am!" Ai'eesha muttered once she stepped outside the shop.

Perenelle nodded to acknowledge Ai'eesha's apology and didn't say anything since she was too busy reading the piece of paper in her hand. "So you need… a cauldron… some quills… oh-!"

"Is there something wrong, miss Fleming?" Ai'eesha decided to call Perenelle by their fake last name since they told her that every time they go outside, she shouldn't tell their real name and must call them by 'Fleming.'

Perenelle seemed deep in thought before breaking into a smile. "You need a wand!" She proclaimed and once again tugged Ai'eesha into an eerie-looking shop with a sign that held peeling gold letters, saying: **'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C'**

Ai'eesha's heart pounded in her chest at the sign but not because of excitement—no not this time… this time she felt offended!

"A wand?!" Ai'eesha harshly whispered at the shocked woman. "You want to buy a wand?! For _me_?!"

Perenelle frowned deeply at Ai'eesha's change of attitude and immediately reprimanded her with a stern look. At this, the 11-year old girl shrunk in her spot but that didn't stop her from seething with disbelief and anger.

"Is there something wrong with a wand?" Perenelle asked calmly but there was a sharp edge on her voice.

Ai'eesha nodded furiously, oblivious with Perenelle's hidden anger. "You said it yourself! A sorceress does _not_ need a wand! And if I remember correctly, _you_ were teaching me on how to be a sorceress not a _bloody_ witch!" She waved her arms around to show her point, ignoring the people who passed by.

With wide eyes, Perenelle pulled Ai'eesha into a corner of Diagon Alley, making sure that nobody saw or heard them.

"Do not speak to me with that tone, young lady!" Perenelle yelled before regaining her cool composed form as she lowered her voice. "People here do not appreciate wandless magic, Ai'eesha, which is why _you_ need to buy a _wand_ for yourself."

Now, Ai'eesha was confused.

"Not appreciated? But, you and Nicholas can perform magic easily without a wand and you two are considered legends!" Ai'eesha muttered, her eyebrows furrowing once again.

Perenelle shook her head and grabbed Ai'eesha's shoulders firmly before looking into her eyes with a pleading look. "And that is why we hide, little one. Wandless magic is considered dangerous and deathly not even Nicholas' closest friend knows that he can perform without a wand."

Ai'eesha was still confused by this but decided to nod instead. "Very well… let's go buy myself a _w-wand_." Just the word 'wand' made Ai'eesha's self-confidence crumble down to the ground, just the thought of being not able to use her regular 'magic' was terrifying.

Perenelle noticed the fallen look on the little brunette's face, she treated Ai'eesha as if she was her own and damn well she didn't want to ruin her day. "It's not that bad. Imagine the wand as if it was an extension of your magical capabilities, yes you won't be able to conjure up your aura anymore but instead the wand will act as a support." Perenelle said, trying to cheer the girl up.

Ai'eesha stayed quiet.

"Ai'eesha look… I know you think that a wand will only stand on your magic's way." Perenelle smiled softly as she glanced down at the brunette who finally looked up to her, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "But trust me… wielding a wand will help you, it won't be as exhausting as summoning your aura."

With a small nod, Ai'eesha whispered an 'okay'.

Perenelle shot Ai'eesha an encouraging smile before handing her a small but heavy pouch. "Here, that should be enough galleons for a wand. Now, go inside while I buy the things in this list." She pushed Ai'eesha towards the shop gently.

"You're not coming with me?" Ai'eesha turned around to hand back the money but pouted in defeat when Perenelle was nowhere in sight. _'That slippery woman.'_ Ai'eesha thought bitterly and proceeded to enter the Ollivander's, noticing now that while they were arguing Perenelle had managed to direct them in front of the wand shop. _'Slippery indeed.'_

A soft tinkling of a bell pulled Ai'eesha out of her thoughts as she closed the door behind her. It was a tiny place but was filled to the brim with boxes with different shapes and sizes. Her breath caught into her throat when she finally realized the tingling feeling on the back of her neck—

She was amazed.

Somehow, this tiny shop had reminded her of an old and strict library and it gave off a magical feeling… it comforted Ai'eesha.

"And who you might be?" asked a raspy voice.

Ai'eesha squeaked.

An old man emerged from the depths of the shop; his silver-grey eyes, almost like the moon, glowing in the shadows. He must be Ollivander.

"M-My name is Ai'eesha… Ai'eesha Collins. I'm here to buy my w-wand." She answered, bowing down in respect and out of habit.

Mr. Ollivander narrowed his eyes at her, making goosebumps appear on her arms at their eye-contact. _'Gah! Why must Perenelle leave me behind?'_ Ai'eesha mentally screamed at herself for being stupid in actually believing that she could buy a wand for herself ALONE.

In a second, Ollivander's hostile look changed into a surprised one. "Oh dear Merlin!" The eccentric old man stepped away from his spot from his counter and took a closer look at her.

"Perenelle? Did you mean Perenelle Flamel?" He asked eagerly, his silver eyes twinkling in curiosity.

Ai'eesha scratched the back of her head when she felt a familiar prodding on it a second ago; Mr. Ollivander probably used Legilimency on her since he did make eye-contact with her and refused to break it.

"Yes sir." Ai'eesha muttered, slightly annoyed for his use of Legilimency on her. But then if he didn't use it, she probably would have made a mad dash out of the bloody creepy shop.

"Oh how spectacular!" Mr. Ollivander grinned, his yellow-ish teeth flashing to her. "Well then! Let's get you your wand, ey?"

Not waiting for an answer, the old man turned his heel and started grabbing random boxes from the shelves beside him. Ai'eesha's raised an eyebrow when she heard him muttering something about being 'lucky to pick a wand for Perenelle and some kid named Henry'. Wait, was it Henry?

As Ai'eesha continued to ponder in her thoughts, Mr. Ollivander tapped her shoulder with a long, white finger. "Which is your wand arm?"

' _My wand what?'_ "Erm… I'm right-handed?"

"Hold out your arm." He then started to measure Ai'eesha head to toe, arm to shoulder, knee to armpit and as he measured, Mr. Ollivander informed her about the cores of a wand. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same."

Ai'eesha pretended to understand what he was saying and continued to nod. He left her to stand there as the measuring tape continued to measure her. It surprised the poor 11-year old girl since she never witnessed such magic before. She watched the tape crumble down to the floor once it finished its job.

"Ah! How about this, Sivel lime with dragon core, quiet flexible and 13 inches!" Mr. Ollivander handed her a yellow-ish brown wand and watched her intently as Ai'eesha stood there awkwardly with no idea what to do. "Well? Give it a wave then!"

Ai'eesha waved the wand (feeling foolish) and watched in horror as the window behind her exploded into bits. Thankfully, none of them harmed her and Mr. Ollivander but she wasn't too sure about the people passing by who screamed at the small explosion.

"No! Definitely not!" Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand out of her grasp and plucked a purple box from the pile that he dumped into the counter. "Here! Beechwood and dragon heartstring. 9 inches. Nice and flexible."

Repeating her actions, Ai'eesha squealed this time when the lamp on the counter started flickering furiously before exploding… again… "Nope! No! Most definitely not!" Mr. Ollivander shook his head as Ai'eesha carefully placed the wand on the counter, her face scrunching up into a sheepish look.

"Try this—try this—Greenwood and unicorn tail! 9 ½ inches! Slippery but supple. Well? Come on! Go on!"

Ai'eesha, with a small wince, flicked the wand to her side and groaned to herself when it merely sent the spindly chair beside the door entrance flying to the wall. "I don't think I'm suited for a wand, sir Ollivander." She muttered and returned the wand back to its box, a frown plastered on her flushed face.

With a thoughtful hum, Mr. Ollivander snuck a glance at the sulking girl before patting her in the shoulder encouragingly. "Not to worry, Ms. Collins. Every witch and wizard in the world has a wand made for them. Yours is just tricky to find." He said.

"Now… I wonder… Ah!" Mr. Ollivander ignored the piles of boxes on the counter and disappeared to the corner of the shop where Ai'eesha lost sight of him.

"Alder with phoenix feather core and 12 ½ inches! Slightly springy but firm!" He said once he laid the box on the counter top, waiting for Ai'eesha to give it a try. "But if it does not work, it's understandable."

Hands trembling, Ai'eesha was slightly confused at Ollivander's last remark but took the wand in her hands anyway. Warmth spread into Ai'eesha's hand and arm. With a hopeful smile, she raised it above her head and gasped in amazement when she felt her red aura creeping out from her body and into the wand.

The smell of cinnamon hung heavily in the air.

"Oh amazing! Bravo! It seems that you, Ms. Collins, have a secret. A dangerous _secret_ , hmm?" Ollivander smiled at her before shaking his head. "But nevertheless! That will be seven galleons!" He stuck his hand out.

Ai'eesha blinked.

"Wait, that's it? How do you know that this wand is for me?"

"The wand chooses its owner, Ms. Collins… The wand chooses it's owner…"Mr. Ollivander said, his words haunting the mind of Ai'eesha as she paid for the wand and soon later left the shop with a brown paper bag in her hands containing her new-found wand.

"How was it?" A very familiar voice asked.

Ai'eesha tilted her head to the side to look at Perenelle's smiling face with a discouraged scowl. "I don't think I exactly like Mr. Ollivanders. He gives me the creeps."

"Wait until Hogwarts, little one."

Ai'eesha skittered behind Perenelle, her eyes darting side to side.

"Ms. Fleming?"

"Yes?"

She gulped.

' _Hogwarts? What in the world is Hogwarts? Is it a hog with a wart?'_ "What exactly **is** Hogwarts? Is it a hog with warts?"

* * *

 **And there you have it! Chapter 3, everyone! Did ya like it? Still many questions to be answer, yes? Anyway, to warn all those people who were wondering why some of the details about auras is because this is MY story so I can alter things for the better. But don't worry I'm not gonna change everything, just a few minor things so it'll fit the story and the Harry Potter plotline.**

 **Anyway, feel free to review or ask some questions pertaining to this story! I'd be glad to answer them... IF I have the answer.**

 ** _For the Anonymous who generously suggested that I should make Perenelle replace the stone with a fake one- thank you for that suggestion but I already have an idea on how to avoid Perenelle and Nicholas' death since I, too, feel annoyed and disappointed for Dumbledore to wave away a couple's life like that._ **

**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Miss Dark out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! To those who fave-ed this story before:**

 **Yes, I did delete this story awhile back but decided to bring it up again. Why delete it beforehand? Well, it's because school is coming up and ugh- we all know how terrible school is but I didn't want to entirely abandon this story so I posted it again.**

 **So forgive me and enjoy this new chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE SECRETS OF THE IMMORTAL NICHOLAS FLAMEL!**

* * *

 **September 1, 1991**

Thin lips formed into a deep scowl.

Honey-brown eyes gazed outside the window with a longing look.

Ai'eesha tuck a strand of her hair behind her hear as she fiddled with her school robes, her thoughts bristling with ideas on how to escape this train.

Oh indeed the thought of learning magic sounded extraordinary to her! But—the thought of being alone the whole school year? Not so extraordinary. Does she sound dramatic? MAYBE! But tut-tut! Do remind yourself that she lived in a small deserted house near a bustling village but never had the chance to communicate with anyone near her age, giving her no experience or whatsoever in conversation etiquette (if that's even a thing). And if you even consider Gerard as a person 'near her age' yes he's 2 years younger than her BUT think about his mental capacity. See? (wait please don't tell Perenelle she said that).

Even if she did managed to escape… Perenelle would surely find her and nag her to death. But if she didn't escape the train, she'll be forced to hang out with people and ugh—Merlin forbid— _communicate_ with them.

' _The former sounds much better.'_ Ai'eesha thought to herself as she stood up to grab her luggage, readying herself to bust out of this blasted train. _'Okay in the count of 3!'_

1…

2…

Ai'eesha took a deep breath. _'Screw everything!'_

3…!

"Freedooo—oof!"

"Ouch!"

Rubbing her head, Ai'eesha found herself sprawled into the cold hard ground with a thin scrawny boy who was muttering incoherent words. Her luggage flew from her hands when she slammed into the stranger and was now lying outside the compartment.

Ai'eesha's lips slowly turned downwards as she frowned at the boy (said boy was still muttering) who ruined her perfect plan of escaping. Not even giving him a chance to talk, Ai'eesha lifted herself up and was about to walk away until she felt the strong tug of the train and heard the familiar whistling.

Dammit! She was too late!

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm alright?" A sarcastic voice asked, making Ai'eesha's frown go deeper.

The brunette snapped her head to the side and gave the green-eyed boy a cold glare, mentally taking note that he didn't even flinch. She gave the boy an once-over and wasn't exactly impressed, finding nothing interesting about his appearance… well rather than the strange-looking scar on his forehead. It seemed to resemble a thunderbolt.

She grabbed her luggage and dragged it in before shutting the compartment door behind her quietly, a steady gaze on her eyes. The boy was still sprawled on the floor but he seemed unfazed and continued to raise his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to do something. Did he crawl inside?

"Why would I ask you that?" Ai'eesha smirked. "I mean you're the one who got in my way."

The boy's eyebrows disappeared in his bangs.

Ai'eesha harrumphed and crossed her arms.

Both of them had no intentions of breaking eye-contact.

…

…

Silence hung heavily inside the compartment as the two 11-year olds refused to back down and continued to challenge each other with their squinted eyes.

…

…

However, before Ai'eesha could do something, the bespectacled boy's face broke into a grin and stuck a hand to her.

Ai'eesha stared at the hand, having no idea how to react. They were just having this intense starting contest and then suddenly he gives this award winning grin (Ai'eesha shamefully has to admit that the boy had a nice smile) and wants her to shake his hand?

Hm. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

With a soft smile, Ai'eesha shook his hand. "I'm Ai'eesha… Ai'eesha Collins. Sorry about my attitude earlier, I'm not exactly used to talking with people my age—oh wait that sounds bad."

To Ai'eesha's surprise, the messy-haired boy laughed at her stammering and her flushed face. Seconds passed and Ai'eesha found herself laughing too, their laughter echoing around the small compartment as the tension in the air lifted almost immediately.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." said 'Harry', a grin plastered on his pale face. "And no need to worry, I'm also terrible with people."

Nodding, Ai'eesha noticed that Harry's shoulders considerably relaxed once they've introduced themselves but another few seconds passed 'till Harry started fidgeting on his spot. "Y..You're not going to say something?"

In a flash, Ai'eesha immediately knew that Harry was having trouble with his identity problem. Oh she definitely knew who he was… Being the Boy-Who-Lived and all, Ai'eesha was intended to know who Harry Potter was—especially after Perenelle's lecture about the Wizarding World although the sorceress did leave out the part of the famous Boy-Who-Lived having a thunderbolt scar, she only mentioned a scar, mind you.

"You already seem uncomfortable with the attention you're getting." said Ai'eesha, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Not used to it, I assume?"

Harry's face somehow brightened at her as he shook his head with a wide grin. At last somebody who didn't fawn over him, sure the attention wasn't exactly bad but he was getting tired of all the gasping and just—he's Harry… just Harry.

"Friends?" asked Harry, a hopeful look on his face.

"Friends." Ai'eesha answered firmly.

They both gave each other a nod and looked through the window, this time the silence that hung over them was light-hearted and comforting.

Houses flashed past the window. Ai'eesha felt the weight on her chest fading—maybe Hogwarts wasn't so bad after all. Although it was disheartening for her to leave Perenelle alone in the house with nobody to have tea with, Ai'eesha couldn't help the excitement to herself… she was going to experience new things with new people (Ai'eesha snuck a glance to Harry) and maybe… just maybe… she'll have a new start.

The door of the compartment slid open and a redhead with freckles pattered around his flushed cheeks and long dirtied nose. _'Does he even notice that soot on his face?'_

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, pointing at the sit beside Ai'eesha. "Everywhere else is full."

Ai'eesha saw the flash of recognition in Harry's eyes as the bespectacled boy gestured him to sit down, smirking silently when he saw Ai'eesha flinch at the thought of sitting beside someone she doesn't know.

The boy flopped down in the seat, not noticing the wince Ai'eesha let out as she scooted away from him.

Sure she might have managed to make friends with Harry but that doesn't mean her people skills were getting better.

Awkwardness came back and Ai'eesha started to feel like she was back to square one.

"Hey Ron." A chorus of voices said.

Oh so the red-head's name was Ron.

Ai'eesha didn't bother to listen at all since she was drowning herself with the beautiful scenery through the window. She could get used to this. The compartment was small but snug, it had a homey feeling to it, the air-conditioning was cold but not cold enough to numb her fingers… overall everything was perfect to he—

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Ai'eesha deadpanned. So he's one of those people. But at least he wasn't annoying her; in fact he seemed to ignore her presence wholly. Rude. Or it's probably because they're sitting with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and she was just there.

With half-interest, Ai'eesha watched the two introduce each other and with Harry showing his famous scar to Ron who continued to stare at it after a few seconds. Does he know that it's rude to stare?

"—and that's Ai'eesha." added Harry as he pointed his thumb at the glaring brunette. He knew that she had no intentions of introducing herself to the newcomer and she just wanted to be left alone but then again, it sure was fun seeing her fume silently.

Ron shifted in his seat to look at Ai'eesha with a confused look. "I didn't notice you there!"

"Of course you didn't." Harry heard Ai'eesha mutter.

The boy bit his lip to keep him from smiling and turned his attention back to Ron who finally stopped staring at his scar. It was really uncomfortable.

"So that's where You-Know-Who —?"

Ai'eesha's gaze hardened at the mention of 'You-Know-Who'. Perenelle had mentioned that name probably 5 times during their lesson and every time that name leaves her lips, a cold and unwanted feeling always creeps up to Ai'eesha's chest. Something about this You-Know-Who screams trouble.

"Well—I remember a lot of green light, nothing else." said Harry as he looked at his friend, Ai'eesha, worriedly when he noticed that she was starting to furrow her eyebrows.

Ai'eesha waved Harry off and continued to stare outside the window, half-listening at Harry and Ron's conversation and half-marveling the scenery. Ron had no interest for her so why even bother talking with him? At least she was nice enough to let the boy talk with the famous Harry Potter. Ai'eesha snickered silently.

The two boys continued to talk with each other and soon, Ai'eesha diverted her attention to Harry as he explained to Ron that not all Muggles were bad, just his uncle and his auntie and his cousin.

Ai'eesha watched as Ron pulled out a fat rat, which was asleep, from his jacket after he shared stories about his five brothers. Wow imagine that five? Parents must be hardworking or something.

"This is Scabbers. Pathetic, isn't he?"

Harry nodded carefully. "Just a little bit."

Ai'eesha was about to add a comment about the pathetic rat until the compartment's door opened and a smiling woman slid by with a trolley full of sweets. She managed to recognize some of the candies from Diagon Alley but Ai'eesha wasn't able to buy one since Perenelle had dragged her off back home.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Ai'eesha shook her head in reply. She absolutely adores sweets but Perenelle had strictly forbid her from buying sweets and useless stuffs such as toys etc. Ai'eesha pouted to herself as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Ron seemed to look gloomy as well and lifted up a bunch of sad-looking sandwiches packed in a tight plastic. "No thanks. I'm all set."

Harry noticed the gloomy faces on his new-found friends and felt bad. He was planning on buying since he hadn't eaten breakfast yet and he was already starving but then he saw the pout on Ai'eesha's lips and Ron's downed look.

"We'll take the lot!" said Harry, reaching for the knuts and silver on his pocket.

Ron and Ai'eesha both shared a shocked "Whoa."

Minutes passed and soon Ai'eesha found herself stuffing delicious candies on her face, everything tasted different and unique. None of them taste like the candies she's eaten before. "These are amazing!" She blurted out unintentionally, a pink hue spreading on her cheeks.

And amazingly, Ron agreed with her. "Aren't they?" He said with a stuffed mouth.

Harry smiled to himself when Ai'eesha seemed to gradually relax around Ron, who introduced himself to her much properly now. They shook each other hands before continuing their quest on helping Harry in finishing his sweets.

Ai'eesha tried the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and ended up spitting out a liver-flavored one. Harry was lucky enough to get coconut while Ron, on the other hand, got sproud-flavored at his first try.

They seriously meant every flavor. _'Yuck_.'

The bespectacled boy picked up a blue package with gold entrails; he read the name of the sweet in a confused tone. "Chocolate Frogs? These aren't real frogs, are they?"

"It's just a spell. Besides, it's _the_ card you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself." said Ron, a proud smile on his face.

Harry's lips lifted up the slightest bit as he glanced down at the package warily before opening it.

"Ribbit!"

Ai'eesha snorted when the chocolate frog jumped away from the surprised Harry and landed on the window, inches away from her face. With a shrug, she snatched it before it could have gotten away and bit down harshly on the chocolate frog's head, the struggling stopped when Ai'eesha started chewing.

She wasn't able to manage to escape the train so why give the frog a chance?

It was sweet yes but it had this tinge of seafood taste to it—tastes like the swamp or something.

Harry shot her a playful glare. "You stole my frog." He pouted.

Ai'eesha stuck her tongue at him and rolled her eyes.

Ron, who seemed oblivious at his two friend's teasing, simply shook his head. "Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with!"

Harry shifted his attention to the smiling card on his lap. Wait what, smiling? "Hey! I got Dumbledore!"

"I got about 6 of him." said Ron as he bit into a Licorice Wand.

Ai'eesha felt left out, having no idea who Dumbledore was. "Sorry but who's Dumbledore?" She asked rather loudly. It's been like 24 hours since she's been introduced to the Wizarding World and everything around her was new to her.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" gasped Ron. "Could you pass me a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —"

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said, nibbling on a jelly bean.

Ron was about to answer her question until Harry interjected by handing her his card. Ai'eesha raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy. "What's this for?"

"Read it." said Harry.

Ai'eesha turned over the card and read quietly (not noticing that Ron and Harry continued their conversation):

 _ **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

 _ **CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**_

 _ **Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partne-**_

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named _Neville_ lost one." A bossy voice interrupted Ai'eesha from her reading and was forced to look up. A bushy-haired girl with large frontal teeth met her cold glare. She never did like being interrupted during her reading.

The newcomer winced silently at Ai'eesha's hard gaze but continued talking anyway.

"No." answered Ron, an annoyed look on his freckled face. He had his battered wand out and Ai'eesha saw a white strand sticking out in the end. _'Probably unicorn hair'_ thought Ai'eesha, remembering her encounter with the eccentric Mr. Ollivander, a shiver ran down on her spine at the thought of his wide misty grey eyes.

The bushy-haired girl crossed her arms, her eyes trailing over to Ron's miserable-looking wand but she didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then!"

She sat next to him. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er- alright."

Ai'eesha, however, was forced to sit next to Harry who was looking at the turn of events with an amused look. She felt squished on her original spot and decided that it'll be better if she sat with Harry.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." A yellow flash came from the tip of Ron's wand and Ai'eesha almost thought the spell was going to work until Scabbers continued to stay fast asleep and fat… and most importantly, brown.

Ron shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example..." The girl suddenly pointed her wand towards Harry's pale face. "Oculus Reparo."

Harry blinked slowly as he let a sigh of relief when nothing bad happened to him. He took off his glasses and was shocked to see that the nose-band was fixed and the scotch tape was gone.

"That's better, isn't it?" The girl smiled kindly this time, making Harry nod. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger… and you are?" She looked at Ron with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm… Ron Weasley." said Ron, who had his mouth filled with candies.

"Pleasure." Hermione muttered slowly.

Ai'eesha sighed at the red-head before mentally taking note to reprimand him about manners but before she could even introduce herself, Hermione had tapped her in the shoulder gingerly. "What's your name?" She asked timidly.

' _I must have scared her'_ Ai'eesha felt bad for glaring at the girl earlier and stuck out a hand for Hermione to shake.

"I'm Ai'eesha Collins." said Ai'eesha with a gentle smile.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione's face also broke into a smile before turning to the two boys. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

Ai'eesha silently gave herself a point for changing robes waaaaayyy before she got into the train, probably because she was too lazy to change during the trip. "She's right, you know." Ai'eesha chuckled as Ron muttered something under his breath.

"You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." Hermione pointed out before leaving.

Ron's ears turned pink in embarrassment as he furiously wiped the dirt away, earning a heartfelt laugh from Ai'eesha and Harry. "Oh shut up, you two." He murmured, glaring at his two new friends.

Ai'eesha left the compartment for Harry and Ron to change inside. She leaned on the door and watched as the scenery in front of her changed into a dark forest with narrow rivers. Hermione was right. They're almost there.

Almost there.

With a smile, Ai'eesha grabbed her wand from her robe's pockets as the familiar surging of power came through her once her fingers touched the smooth wood. A scent of cinnamon surrounded the air and thankfully nobody was outside their compartment rather than her.

"Perhaps having a wand isn't so bad, afterall." Ai'eesha muttered before returning back to their compartment when Harry gave her the signal that's it okay to go inside now. And off she went inside with her two new friends. _Friends_. It has a nice sound to it, don't you think?

' _Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad afterall… just maybe.'_

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 4 everybody! Yeah pretty long, right? Took me 4 hours to conjure this one up! Anyway, it'll be GREATLY appreciated if you leave a review behind. Tell me what you think of Ai'eesha! And yes she wasn't able to read the whole card which is why DUN DUN DUN wait for the next chapter to know what house will she be in!**

 **Tell me in the reviews what house you think she'll be in! Hmm? What house will be suited for her?**

 **Also, I am planning on making a Cedric Diggory story! What do you think about that?**

 **REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW AND YEAH! THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Miss Dark out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo wassup readers! It's been hard for me to update when nobody exactly reads this story and like gives me some ideas and support you know but oh well that's life.**

 **This is chapter 5 of The Secrets Of The Confused Witch!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE SECRETS OF THE IMMORTAL NICHOLAS FLAMEL!**

* * *

 **On the last chapter:**

 _Ai'eesha left the compartment for Harry and Ron to change inside. She leaned on the door and watched as the scenery in front of her changed into a dark forest with narrow rivers. Hermione was right. They're almost there._

 _Almost there._

 _With a smile, Ai'eesha grabbed her wand from her robe's pockets as the familiar surging of power came through her once her fingers touched the smooth wood. A scent of cinnamon surrounded the air and thankfully nobody was outside their compartment rather than her._

 _"Perhaps having a wand isn't so bad, afterall." Ai'eesha muttered before returning back to their compartment when Harry gave her the signal that's it okay to go inside now. And off she went inside with her two new friends. Friends. It has a nice sound to it, don't you think?_

 _'Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad afterall… just maybe.'_

* * *

 **Now:**

And Merlin knows that a hog with warts isn't the prettiest picture out there. Just think of it.

Get the idea? Okay good then. So please do explain to Ai'eesha why a place so **breathtakingly** beautiful is named in the most ridiculous way imaginable. Was she being dramatic again? PERHAPS but if you were in her place right now, sitting in a cramped boat with 3 other people she could care less about while this medieval-like castle comes into a view, looking majestic as (toot)… you'll understand why she's so—out of words.

Yes her mood was slightly dampened when she was separated from Harry and Ron. Why, you ask? Well, a good ol' friend of Harry, a half-giant named Hagrid, had informed them that 'no more than 4' are going to share a boat and since fate had decided to piss her off, the toad boy (Neville) along with Hermione already took her spot.

Ai'eesha had nothing against Neville and Hermione in fact, she didn't mind them at all but then again, she was never the sociable kind of girl so the thought of being stuck in a boat with some strangers she could care less about wasn't exactly appealing to her.

Harry kindly suggested that he should go with her but Ai'eesha refused since Ron looked almost heart-broken when Harry was about to step off from their boat and into hers. She felt bad for the redhead.

So yada-yada, she ended up being alone. Again.

"Heads down!" Ai'eesha heard Hagrid yell and in an instance, Ai'eesha did what she was instructed to do and took a deep shaky breath. She knew they were going to pass underneath a tunnel and did she ever mention that she HATED the dark? No? Well now you know.

Soon, Ai'eesha caught view of an underground harbor (if that's even a thing) and she immediately clambered out of the boat, hoping quietly that this will never EVER happen again.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" yelled Hagrid who was checking the boats after the students have climbed out.

Neville, the chubby-looking boy, almost screamed in bliss as he scampered towards Hagrid to receive his very-loved toad. "Trevor!" said Neville, his cheeks turning into a pink hue.

Ai'eesha felt bad for the sandy-haired boy when she heard snickers going around. She was about to follow Hagrid towards the castle entrance until a calloused hand grabbed her out of nowhere. In reflex, Ai'eesha pointed her wand at her 'attacker's' face, expecting for them to hurt her.

But instead was greeted by a familiar award-winning smile and stunning green eyes.

"Bloody hell Ai'eesha! Watch where you're pointing!" said Ron as Harry's smile grew even wider—if that was even possible.

"Wipe that bloody smile off your face, Potter."

"Make me, Collins."

Ears tinted with pink, Ai'eesha shoved her wand back to her robes' pockets but not before glaring at Harry furiously. Sad to say the so called 'Boy-Who-Lived' didn't seem to be bothered at all and continued to grin at her in a teasing way.

With a loud harrumph, Ai'eesha turned away and watched as Hagrid knocked on the gigantic wooden door three times, each time with a loud BANG.

The door open at once and lo and behold, a tall black-haired witch with flowing emerald green robes greeted them with a stern look. Ai'eesha swore everybody seemed to quiet down once they met the woman's steely gaze. She was not somebody to mess with.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

' _Professor McGonagall?'_ thought Ai'eesha with confusion. _'The school's name is Hogwarts and one of their staff members has the last name McGonagall? Maybe it's one of the requirements in the form to have an erm… unique family name.'_

McGonagall's eyes scanned over them briefly before turning away from them and started walking, her silk robes billowing behind her gracefully. "Follow me, first years." She ordered.

And they all followed.

"This isn't over, Potter." Ai'eesha whispered to Harry while Ron was too busy gaping at the high ceilings of the castle. It was really amazing how the castle looked a thousand-year old but managed to stand so firmly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the brunette and continued to look around the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Proffesor McGonagall said loudly, catching their attention. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points."

She paused for a moment. "Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Ron seemed to perk up at the sound of the word 'house cup'.

Harry nodded along, his eyes peering around nervously.

Ai'eesha twirled a strand of her curly brown hair with a thin finger.

"Trevor!" Neville shouted in surprise as his beloved frog leaped from his sweaty hands and landed next to Professor McGonagall's side. He jumped forward and caught Trevor once again before it could escape.

The tall woman stared at Neville with an impassive look.

Neville looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry." He muttered before backing away.

"The Sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

And with a flutter of robes, Professor McGonagall left without another word.

Silence fell over the skittering first-years as nobody dared to speak up because of their nerves. None of them knew how they were going to be sorted, not even Ai'eesha knew what will happen once those big doors open up. Will they be tested like Ron told Harry? (the two boys were whispering with each other while Ai'eesha kept quiet to herself.) Will it actually hurt?

"It's true then-" Ai'eesha blinked when a boy with slicked back hair suddenly piped up. "-Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The 11-years old girl found herself clenching her fist when her fellow students started whispering.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." The blonde boy nods to his minions, a fat boy and a fatter boy. "And I'm Malfoy… Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered.

Ai'eesha watched as Draco shifted his attention to the red-head with a loud sneer. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

Then he turned back to Harry who was frowning. "Well you'll soon find that some (Draco shot a dirty look at Ron.) wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Draco extended a hand. "I can help you there."

Harry stayed silent for a moment so Ai'eesha decided to butt in until Harry's hand grabbed her arm before she could even step closer to the blonde boy. Draco eyed her suspiciously when he saw Harry's hand clasped around her arm.

' _Jealous, much?'_ Ai'eesha thought with a snort.

Harry shot her a sharp look before refusing Draco's hand. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He said sarcastically.

Draco didn't miss the sarcasm and immediately glared at Harry.

Ai'eesha shrugged Harry's hand off and took a menacing step forward Draco, her eyes challenging him to make a move.

"Ehem."

A strict voice interrupted their glaring session as professor McGonagall smacked Draco's shoulder with a roll of paper with a warning look. Draco, thankfully, took the hint and walked away but not before giving them and by them she meant Harry and Ron..and especially her)the dirty eye.

Ai'eesha scoffed at him but kept her mouth shut when Professor McGonagall also gave her the same look she gave to Draco.

"We are ready for you now."

The curly-haired girl was about to step into the forming line until Harry tapped her shoulder in a meek gesture. Ai'eesha looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Harry smiled. "Thanks for stepping in."

She shrugged her shoulders before returning his smile with one of her own. Their moment broke when they both heard the creaking of doors.

Ai'eesha's eyes widened in anticipation as she watched the two large doors opened.

Cool air brushed through her flushed cheeks.

Bright light caught her eyes.

The scent of burnt candles lingered around them.

And then she gasped.

* * *

 **How did you like it, hmm? Tell me what house do you think Ai'eesha should be in! Or what house would fit her the most! Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin? I think it's already obvious what house she'll be in, don't you think? But I would still love your opinions!**

 **Reviews, favorites and follows are GREATLY welcomed!**

 **Miss Dark out~**


End file.
